Here I Stand
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Série de drabbles sur Kaguya Ôtsutsuki, la mère de l'Ermite des Six Chemins, la femme qui n'a pas hésité à commettre un péché pour sauver le monde de la guerre.


**Here I Stand**

Depuis qu'elle était petite, Kaguya n'avait jamais été très écoutée.

Elle n'était qu'une fille, après tout. Tout ce qu'on attendait d'elle, c'était qu'elle soit jolie, bien élevée, et qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement les conventions sociales.

Elle était une princesse. Elle devait tenir son rang.

* * *

« Kaguya, as-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Elle ne cille pas. Son visage reste aussi lisse que du marbre.

« Pleinement et entièrement conscience, Père. »

Il la regarde comme si elle venait de lui annoncer son intention de se faire gardeuse de cochons.

« Aucun membre de la famille » siffle-t-il, « aucun homme, encore moins une _femme_, portant le nom Ôtsutsuki n'a jamais quitté ces terres. »

Elle le considère de ses yeux sereins.

« C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire. »

* * *

Le voyage est périlleux.

En tant que dame de haut lignage, princesse de sang royal, Kaguya est entourée d'une escorte. Les soldats ne se sentent tout d'abord pas de dévotion particulière envers elle. Du moment qu'ils sont payés.

Tout change lors de la première embuscade. Les soldats disent à Kaguya de rester en sécurité avec ses servantes et de ne s'approcher de la zone de combat.

Elle s'empare d'un arc et tire trois flèches. Chacune fait mouche, dans la gorge d'un pillard.

Suite à ce premier incident – et à tous les autres qui suivent – les soldats redoublent d'efforts pour la protéger. Mais pas uniquement parce qu'elle a acheté leur épée.

Parce qu'elle est prête à se battre à leurs côtés.

* * *

Elle sait qu'elle va commettre un sacrilège.

La peur tambourine furieusement à la porte de son esprit, exigeant qu'elle la laisse entrer. Elle s'y refuse. Si elle se laisse aller à la peur, elle n'aura plus la force de faire ce qui doit être fait.

Elle se demande si son âme sera précipitée en Enfer une fois qu'elle se sera emparée du pouvoir de l'Arbre Divin.

Elle se souvient des paysages ravagés par la guerre. Des champs couverts de cadavres. Des visages en pleurs des civils, utilisés et exploités comme une vulgaire ressource, un moyen de se procurer du ravitaillement et de nouveaux soldats quand il en manque.

Si le prix à payer pour arrêter cela est son âme, qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

Le fruit a un goût sucré et il fond sur sa langue comme une friandise.

Plus elle mord dans la chair sans résistance, plus elle sent le pouvoir affluer en elle. Et c'est tout sauf agréable.

Le pouvoir brûle dans ses veines comme une coulée de feu liquide, tombant dans sa gorge, terminant dans son estomac et se diffusant dans tout son corps.

Elle se consume. Elle agonise. Elle continue à manger le fruit.

Un liquide sirupeux coule du coin de sa bouche et souille ses mains. Plus elle le consomme, plus le goût sucré du fruit lui répugne.

Elle n'en laisse pas un seul morceau.

* * *

Au début, personne ne la prend au sérieux.

Il faut avouer que c'est risible. Une vulgaire étrangère, qui a le culot d'exiger l'arrêt total de la guerre et l'armistice sans conditions ? Mais comment ose-t-elle ?

On lui rit au nez. On rit d'elle.

Alors elle déchaîne le pouvoir volé à l'Arbre Divin.

Lorsqu'elle a terminé de détruire tout le camp – sans blesser personne – et d'invoquer la tempête, l'intégralité du conseil de guerre se prosterne devant elle. Elle exige à nouveau la fin de la guerre.

Cette fois, elle est obéie.

* * *

Elle n'est plus Kaguya Ôtsutsuki, femme de sang royal. Elle n'est plus une étrangère.

Elle est devenue un dieu.

Elle règne sans qu'on lui dispute le pouvoir. Elle administre le pays sagement, le fait fleurir de son mieux.

Parmi ses sujets, on murmure que la déesse est venue sauver ce monde de la misère. Et si jamais elle n'est pas satisfaite, elle pourrait très bien le détruire.

Pour contenter le dieu, chacun obéit à ses moindres désirs. Chacun la vénère telle une idole. Chacun la craint comme un démon.

Qu'ils la craignent, si cela leur permet de vivre en paix.

* * *

A l'intérieur de son ventre, elle sent les enfants remuer.

Deux mâles, lui ont assuré les accoucheuses. Deux fils promis à un destin extraordinaire.

Mais pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ils sont la progéniture d'une déesse, après tout.

La déesse tremble et pleure dans l'ombre, loin des regards. Elle sait que la puissance imbibant son corps a également imprégné ses enfants. Elle sait qu'ils détiendront la puissance divine.

En s'emparant du fruit défendu, elle ne voulait condamner qu'une seule âme, la sienne. Pas celle de ses enfants innocents.

* * *

Elle savait qu'un jour, son péché la rattraperait.

Lorsque le Dix-Queues commence à ravager les terres, elle sait qu'il est venu pour elle.

Kaguya se sacrifierait sans hésiter, si elle n'avait pas la certitude que c'est uniquement grâce à elle que les hommes ne s'entredéchirent plus. Si elle disparaît…

Elle doit affronter le monstre. C'est la seule solution.

« Mère, laisse-nous affronter la bête. »

A quoi pensent donc ses fils ? Certes, ils ont hérité du pouvoir qu'elle a volé, mais ils ne peuvent pas espérer vaincre cette créature.

Et puis, ce sont ses _fils_. Elle sent la peur lui mordre la chair jusqu'au sang à l'idée que l'un des deux succombe à cause de la rétribution sensée s'abattre sur elle.

« Ne crains pas, Mère. Nous vaincrons. »

* * *

On n'avait jamais attendu grand-chose de Kaguya.

Seulement qu'elle sache se tenir, soit belle et prête à obéir à son seigneur et maître comme une bonne petite épouse.

Seulement, elle n'a pas suivi cette voie.

Kaguya Ôtsutsuki est devenu le premier être humain à manipuler l'énergie fabuleuse circulant dans le corps. Une déesse humain, mère de Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki, Ermite des Six Chemins, lui-même père d'Indra et Asura, les fondateurs respectifs des clans Uchiwa et Senju.

Elle a commis un péché que tout le monde a oublié, dorénavant. Elle a mangé le fruit défendu. Pour mettre fin à la guerre.

Seule face au monde, elle s'est dressée.

Et elle a refusé de reculer.


End file.
